What's wrong?
by black lady knight
Summary: Somethings wrong with Jake and Will wants to know what. JakeWill, KarenGrace
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Will sits down at the table next to Grace for breakfast in their apartment.

Grace looks up from her magazine.

"There's something missing," Grace says.

"Did they leave out the ad for fat free strawberry cheese cake?" Will asks.

"No just moved it. But that's not what I mean," Grace says then snaps her fingers. "Jake's not here."

"Let's enjoy it while it last," Will says.

When breakfast ends and Jake hadn't come in, Grace starts to get worried.

"Grace, he's probably resting off a date," Will says.

"Will, if he had a date, he would have come in here and told us all about it," Grace says.

"Maybe he hasn't finished it yet," Will says.

"Maybe you're right," Grace says putting her leather jacket on over her red strapless dress.

"Why all dressed up?" Will asks. "Hot lunch date?"

"No. Trying to get the vender on the corner to notice me," Grace says slipping on a pair of red high heals.

"Grace, the guy is 82 and married," Will says.

"But he has a single 37 year old son who's a Jewish doctor," Grace says opening the door. "Wish me good luck."

"Good luck," Will says as Grace closes the door behind her.

Will grabs his briefcase and goes out of the apartment.

He goes across the hall and knocks on the door to Jack's apartment.

"Jack, are you in there?" Will asks.

He gets no answer.

Will looks at his watch.

8:30.

I have my 1st meeting at 10, Will thinks. I'll go see what's wrong. 

He opens the door.

Thick smoke comes out into the hall.

Will walks in and looks around but doesn't see Jack or the source of the smoke.

"Jack," Will says still looking around. "Jackie, are you here?"

Jack's POV

Sitting on my bed, I take a puff of my 6 or 7th cigarette today as I listen to Will looking for me.

"Jackie?" Will asks and knocks on my bedroom door. "Are you in there?"

Go away, Will, I think. No one is here. 

"Jack?" Will asks. "Why is your apartment filled with smoke?"

"That happens when you smoke," I say tapping the ashes into an ash tray.

"Why are you smoking, Jack?" Will asks. "What's wrong? What happen?"

"Go away, Will," I say as I put out the cigarette.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Will says.

"Is you head as thick as your thighs?" I ask. "I said go away."

"I'm going," Will says and I here him walk to the front door. "But I'll be back."

Then the door closes.

Just leave me alone, I think as tears fall from my eyes.

End of Jack's POV.

General POV

Grace walks into her office with a pretzel in her hand.

She sees Karen at her desk flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Karen," Grace says and goes to her own desk.

"Hey…" Karen says looking up and sees Grace. "Honey."

"What is it?" Grace asks.

"What's this?" Karen asks. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"There's this vender at the corner whose son I was trying to impress," Grace says putting her bag down. "He said that his son is a doctor but he left out that he works in a morgue."

"So when's your date?" Karen asks going back to her magazine.

"Tomorrow night," Grace says. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"Both," Karen whispers.

"What?" Grace asks.

"Maybe a little, honey," Karen says.

"Uh ha," Grace says then takes off her jacket.

End of chapter one.

Short I know but that's all I have written so far.

Review and tell me what you think about it.

Well bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Karen's POV

What am I going to do?

I have these feelings… but I can't act on them.

It's too complicated to understand.

We're friends… colleagues that's all.

That's all we can be.

Even though… I want so much more.

It hurts that I can be so close to her and yet feel like I'm a million miles away.

All I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her breath away.

But I can't!

If she said no,

If she rejected me,

I don't think… no… I know that I couldn't handle that kind of pain.

I don't know what I would do if that happens.

It's better if I just keep it inside and never…I mean NEVER let it out.

For the sake of our friendship.

End of Karen's POV.

General POV

Will walks into Grace's office at noon.

"Hey Will," Grace says finishing up a design. "We'll leave in a second."

Her friend doesn't answer.

"Will?" Grace asks.

"What?" Will asks looking at Grace.

"Is something wrong?" Grace asks. "Did something happen at work?"

"No," Will says. "It's Jack."

"Is something wrong with my poodle?" Karen asks.

"I don't know," Will says. "He's smoking for a reason…"

"Jack smokes?" Grace asks.

"Only when something horrible happens," Will says.

"Do you want to go see Jack?" Grace asks.

"No. I want to go… to lunch… with you… right now," Will says. "Let's go."

"Really?" Grace asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Will says. "Come on."

"Ok," Grace says picking up her jacket. "Whatever you say."

"I'll go call a cab," Will says and walks out.

"Karen," Grace says putting on her jacket. "Try and call Jack and if you can't get through go over and see how he is doing."

"Ok," Karen says.

"See you later," Grace says and walks out.

"Bye honey," Karen says with a frown.

Picking up the phone, Karen dials Jack's phone number.

End of chapter.

Short I know but it's better than nothing.

Review and I'll update.

Thanks for the review.

Well bye.


End file.
